Three Girls and a Moose: Aftermath
by OneVictoriousWolf
Summary: "It's just packing. Nothing else. Right?" Very rated M. Smut. Lemon.


**A/N: Complete smut! Rated M. Not for kids. This is graphic material. Takes place after Three Girls and a Moose.**

Chapter One

She cupped his chin in her hand, pulling him towards her and pressing her lips against his. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he tried to figure out what was happening, but soon his muscles relaxed and he pulled away for a short moment, requesting to get a hamburger after they were finished doing whatever she was planning.

"We'll see." And with that, their lips touched again, but neither of them pulled apart. She smirked a second later as she thought of how desperate Tori and Cat, even she, were acting for the past couple of days. Out of all the other guys in town to go after, she had to fall for her ex-boyfriend's close friend. It probably wouldn't been worse if it ended up being Andre considering he and Beck were best friends. But then she remembered what he had called her while explaining why he didn't like either of them.

She was weird.

Tori didn't like hockey.

Cat wasn't _bigger_.

But at that moment, she didn't care that he'd called her weird. She often took it as a compliment, because normal _is_ boring, isn't it? Her attention turned back to the kiss as she ran her finger along his jawline. He opened his mouth wider, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. She ran the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip, getting a good taste of him.

He ran his hand along the small of her back as he pulled her closer. She softly pulled on his hair as he bit her lip. She pulled away and sat up straight in the driver's seat. He cleared his throat and fixed up his shirt before apologizing. "I'm sorry. Did I do something?"

"No, it wasn't you. I just-" She tried to find an excuse for cutting their make-out session short, but instead, she turned the car back on and changed the subject. "Don't you still want those hamburgers? I'm pretty sure Karaoke Dokie is still open or maybe In N' Out Burger."

Moose decides to get hamburgers after and requests Jade take him back to his hotel room so he could pack since he was leaving in two days. The car is filled with complete silence as she focused on the road, not even glancing over at him. She wanted to spend more time with him, so she broke the silence only to give an offer. "Do you need help packing?"

"I wouldn't mind some help." He responded. _Okay Jade, this is just packing. Nothing else. No more making a move. He doesn't like you._ She repeated those words over and over again in her head, trying to keep herself calm. Jade soon pulled up to the five-star hotel downtown and parked in front of the entrance. Both of them got out and walked into the lobby.

Guilty thoughts ran through her mind. She had fixed up her lipstick and put her hair back in place after their kiss in the car, so why did she feel like she was walking the walk of shame? She felt like every person in the lobby was staring at her, but as they reached the elevator, she pushed the feeling aside. The two of them remained silent during the elevator ride and the walk up to Moose's hotel room, but as soon as they stepped in, conversation started up again.

"Where you heading after this?" She asked as she started to fold a few of his shirts. To her, it felt like a stupid question because it was kind of obvious he was going back home to Canada.

His answer intrigued her, catching her off guard as he said, "Georgia, actually. I got some family down there that I'm visiting for a few days after this - it's my aunt and uncle actually. They got two daughters, one son."

"Which ones which?" Jade asked.

Moose scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, which ones actually related to you by blood?"

"My aunt - she's Canadian, too." She nodded as she took in the information. Now they were getting somewhere. An hour passes and they've finished packing. They went from setting his luggage back in the closet to sitting on the couch, their attention absorbed by whatever was playing on the TV screen. "I got to ask, though - where'd you learn that from?"

"Where did I learn how to turn the TV on?"

"No." Moose chuckled. "I mean, you took me out there saying it was another way to Karaoke Dokie, but we stop in the middle of nowhere. You have a smirk on your face when you lie and say the car is out of gas, and then you kissed me."

Jade couldn't help but think of a thousand smart remarks she could hand out at the moment. He sounded like those dramatic high school girls you see on television nowadays - the ones that go crazy when someone shows the slightest bit of interest in them. Rather than letting him just ramble on, she simply replies, "You got to love those magazines."

They talk some more, about anything they can think about. Family, friends, their dreams, anything. But when the two run out of things to say, Moose begins to wonder about that kiss. Their eyes meet and it seems like there's a magnet in between them, drawing them closer to each other. Their lips brush together, and Jade begins to feel heated. So does Moose. "So, um…"

Her phone starts to ring but she presses decline. Jade's attention is fully on Moose. He's got a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him as she lets him kiss her. Her hands travel up Moose's back as she lets them go under his shirt, feeling his bare skins. He pulls away and he tilts her head up a little, beginning to leave little kisses on her jawline. "Moose," She spoke.

"Mm," He moaned. She pulled him away and tried to catch her breath, asking him if he really wanted to do this. Moose left it entirely up to her and for a moment, she thought about Beck and her friends. She began to say know until she remembered witnessing Beck trying to kiss Tori. At the moment, as she said yes, she thought to herself that this wasn't for revenge, it wasn't to get back at them. It was just simply to have a little fun - hell, if Beck could have the gall to go after Tori (who Jade considered a friend, but would never admit it), then she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

Moose returns from the bathroom after putting a rubber on. He didn't bring any condoms, but the people that had the room before them forgot their box which was very convenient. Jade was standing up now, having got herself a glass of water. "Before we do this, are you sure?"

Jade gave him a kiss as a response and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips, but she moved them up further. She placed a hand on the back of his neck as ran the tip of her tongue along his lips. He began to press her against the wall, none of them breaking the kiss. Man, he was a good kisser. Moose's hands began to go under her shirt and he played with the bra strap for a while, teasing her before he took his hands away and intertwined his with hers.

"Are just going to play it safe all night or what?" Jade asked before pushing him onto the bed. Dominance. Now this was Jade. She climbed onto the bed and took her shirt off, throwing it onto the floor before she hovered over him, trailing kisses down his neck and sucking on his collarbone. That's going to leave a mark. She stopped sucking and started to leave small little kisses on his chest. While she does this, she began to unbutton his pants.

She moved her hand under his pants and grabbed him, making him gasp and go wild. He quickly got on top of her and put his lips on top of hers while he began to struggle unbuttoning her pants. Jade pushed him off of her and did it herself. He slid her pants off and then her panties before running his tongue along her waistline and then her clit.

"F-" She could barely get the obscene word out as her breath got in her throat and she began to moan. Her legs were on his shoulders until he stopped and began to suck on every inch of skin. He unclasped her bra and began to suck on her breasts. He was ready to be inside of her. So ready.

She gasped for air when she felt the force and pulled on his hair as he began to thrust. She clawed at his back, leaving little red marks on his skin. They're both sweaty, hot. Tangled in sheets, so unaware of how loud they're being. He fell on the bed next to her. Both of them panting.

"Well, that was fun."

 **A/N: I feel so nasty after writing this.**


End file.
